Worth
by Scribbler Analysist
Summary: COMPLETE! Risa feels unworthy to stand by Otani's side while he has a job and she doesn't. The unexpected occurs when she hits an all-time low after meeting his assistant.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] - Thank you all for the lovely manga suggestions! I've been soaking them up like a sponge! ^_^ Especially the one 'Dengkei Daisy'. I've been starving for some good reads!

Last time, I wrote a special oneshot for someone who had suggested a manga to me. This time I had about five thrown at me (all appreciated :D) so to sum up my thanks- I come bearing my second multi-chapter fic. I hope this one has the same success 'Bases' did!

So, here we begin again!

* * *

Risa opened up an Internet browser on her laptop and searched for any nearby modeling agencies. Not only did the same ones she'd clicked on before show up, but also the ones where she had been declined made it's appearance. She scrolled further down and scowled at the non-related searches.

"Jeez, who would've thought it'd be so hard to find a job?" she asked haughtily to nobody in particular. Stress creeped in on her again and she felt the urge to give up while she was behind.

"_Yo, this is for real. You got mail_."

She picked up her phone and flipped it open.

_'I have the interview today so I won't be back until late. Good luck on your search. - Otani'_

She made a fist in front of her face, instantly rejuvenated.

"I have to do my best! No one said it would be easy! I'm sure if I try my hardest, there will be a job out there for sure!"

And at that, she set off looking for modeling agency that would be honored to have her as a stylist, but as time ticked slowly, she sank lower and lower in her chair.

"This is impossible," she muttered. Something shiny caught her eye and they landed on her cellphone. Then she did what she always did when she was stuck or in trouble.

Call Nobu-chan.

"Nobu, I'm starting to feel really down about the job searching," Risa admitted to her friend when she picked up.

"Haven't found any agencies that are hiring?" she asked as Koizumi walked out onto the balcony of her apartment.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that caught in the wind. "I've had a few interviews already, but no one seems to like my sense of style."

"That's impossible! Risa, you are a wonderful stylist!"

She felt a wave of gratitude towards her friend.

"I just get so nervous when they study me- I'm not on top of my game then."

"How close are you to getting a job now?"

Risa made an ugly face. "I haven't had an interview in weeks."

"You sure know how to create messes for yourself, Risa."

"I'm cursed," Risa moaned and she heard Nobu's laugh which made her smile.

"Maybe you could ask Mimi-chan about her agency. Ask if they are hiring."

"I didn't think about that!"

"Good luck, Risa! I know you will be a great stylist!"

"Thank you, Nobu. You are always such a good friend. I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you, too. Thank you for looking after Darling while I'm away again. Make sure he doesn't get lonely."

"Yes, yes. I've got it covered!"

"Bye, bye."

Risa shut her phone and put her chin on her folded hands. Suddenly, the sliding door to the balcony opened.

"Koizumi? What are you doing out here?"

She turned around as Otani walked out and crossed his arms from the cold.

"Just talking to Nobu about finding a job."

His expression grew strange.

"How is that going?"

Risa turned away and suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Fine."

"Have you scheduled any interviews this week?"

"I'm working on it," she mumbled. "Jeez, don't act so high and mighty. You don't have a job either yet."

He hesitated.

"Come inside, it's cold."

"Ah, I forgot to ask!" Risa said as she slipped her feet into house slippers. "How did your interview go?"

Otani looked up at the ceiling as she slid the sliding door shut. "I dunno. I was really nervous, so I can't tell what they thought of me."

"All well, there are always more schools out there," she sighed loftily.

"I didn't say I didn't get the job! Stop making assumptions!"

She blinked. "You...you got it?"

He hesitated again. "I don't know- but it doesn't mean that I won't! Jeez...I have no support system..."

Risa sat down at the computer and began typing frantically.

"What are you doing?" Otani asked blankly.

"I have to find a job!" she said panicking. "My midget boyfriend can't get a job while I stand around and watch!"

"You've got some nerve! I'm standing here, ya know?"

"If worse comes to worst I guess I could just become a full-time model."

"P-P-Please tell me your joking! There's no way you could-"

"I'm joking!" she huffed haughtily. He sighed and fell backwards onto their couch. "You're too relieved," she added, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Such an ugly face."

"Shut up. I am a model."

"It's so gross, I'm gonna die."

She jumped up from her computer and began chasing him around.

"Get back here, shrimp! I'll knock you another three inches shorter!"

**SMACK!**

Risa collided hard against Otani's bedroom door which he opened with precise timing. She slid down to the floor, her forehead red.

"Well, goodnight!" Otani crooned and twirled into their room.

Sitting back at the computer, Risa sighed and put her chin on her hands.

Would Otani have a job offer tomorrow? If so, what would that make Risa? She had to find a job quickly if she didn't want to be considered a free-loading leech.

She sighed and opened up a new internet browser.

It could only go up from here, right?

Right?

* * *

[A/N]- More goodness on the way folks! (:


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] - Chapter two! Sorry for the length- trying to set up the premise...be patient! ;P

* * *

"Can't be helped! Can't be helped! Can't be helped! Can't be helped!" Risa swayed back and forth, with a determined face.

"Yeah!" Otani cried throwing his hands in the air.

"Can't be-" the two sucked in a deep breath. "HELPEDDDD!"

"One more!" Risa cried, bending down to find another song to sing.

"I thought you said just a couple," Otani reminded, though he was having fun too. "You said you just needed a little break from job searching."

A visible chill went up Risa's spine. She snapped up, facing him, her hands on her hips.

"Why do you keep bringing that up? I've been working very hard- I deserved a break!" she stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms. "So annoying..."

"Who's annoying?!" Otani asked, smacking her in the back of the head. "I need to get home anyway- I'm suppose to be waiting for a call from...eh...for an interview."

Risa noticed his word choice, but didn't have time to ask about it as she reluctantly left her sancuary and entered real life once again, where she was unemployed and desperate. She sighed- black smoke surrounding her head.

"What's with this atmosphere?" Otani shivered, cringing away from her.

"I'm going to be an unemployed leech, pulling you down further and further into the loser ocean!" she cried.

"What are you on about?"

She sighed, seriously depressed.

"I'm worried," she admitted. "That I won't find a job soon."

"Agencies see your wardrobe and are too reluctant to hire you."

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?!" Risa cried angrily.

He laughed. "Just joking." There was a pause. "If you stay positive and keep looking, I'm sure you'll find one soon enough."

Just like that, Risa was hopeful again.

"I'll try calling Mimi tomorrow!"

He smiled up at his girlfriend. She was so good-spirited.

Then he shook his head. What strange things was he thinking?

"Race you home," he said in a silly voice and sped off in front of her.

"H-Hey!" she spluttered and took off after him. "Unfair!"

* * *

The next day, Risa opened the door to the apartment and was immediately faced with a beautiful short woman, smiling at her.

"Ah, is this the Otani residence?" she asked in a sweet voice. Risa blinked.

"Yeah, are you here for him?"

"Yes ma'am. Is he here?"

Risa's expression grew fond. 'Ho ho ho,' she thought. 'Ma'am? How nice!" Risa deemed her normal enough to let in. She opened the door wider. "Come on in, he should be here soon."

"Ah...thank you."

She sat on their couch and Risa brought her a cup of green tea. She thanked her and took a sip.

"Are you Otani Atsushi's wife?" she asked, looking up.

Risa's tea went out her nose.

"W-W-Wife? No no!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sister?"

"S-S-_Sister_?! How could we have the same genes and be so radically different in height?!"

"I'm sorry!" she cringed. "What are you to him?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Risa smiled, putting her hands in between her knees and swinging her legs.

The lady smiled, not daring to say anything else.

"Who are you?"

The lady pushed up her glasses. "My name is Sakura Kimiko. I'm Otani's assistant."

Risa froze.

"I just wanted to tell him how nice it is to have him aboard and how I look forward to working with him this year-"

"Assistant?"

Sakura blinked.

"Surely he told his girlfriend that he was hired," she said smiling. "You should be very proud of him."

Risa's eyes grew wide.

Suddenly, the door opened and Otani walked in, taking off his jacket. His jaw dropped when he saw Sakura sitting on his living room couch.

"S-S-Sakura!" he cried, racing over to her and picking her up by the arm. Risa noticed this and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Otani, I came to-"

"Yes, let's talk outside. Koizumi- I'll be right back!"

"Oh, I...um," Sakura tried to say as Otani pushed her out the front door. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Koizumi!" she shouted and waved right before he slammed the door shut.

Risa's raised hand fell slowly to her lap and her heartbeat thudded loudly.

Otani's assistant? Otani...had an assistant? He...had a job?

_He has a job?!_

Why didn't he tell his girlfriend? Why was he lying to her?

Did this _girl_ have something to do with it?

The door swung open and he crossed the room toward her. His red face turned a little and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your assistant?" Risa asked and Otani didn't respond. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked away.

"Because I didn't want to make you feel bad."

Her eyebrows perked together and her face flushed.

"Well, just so you know- I don't feel bad. I should be proud of you," she huffed.

"K...Koizumi..."

"I don't feel bad," she said again in a softer tone. "Congratulations," she added.

He smiled fondly. "Thank you." He glanced at her sitting position and planted a soft kiss on her lips briefly.

"I'm going to bed," he said pointedly, his face flushing slightly. "You coming?"

"What devilish things is Otani thinking of...?" she teased and his face burst into flames.

"I wasn't thinking anything! Get your mind out of the gutter!" he shot back and stormed to the bedroom.

"I'll be in in a second, let me check my email!"

"Like I care!" He slammed the door.

She smiled and then sat across her computer. She stared at the monitor for a moment before clicking on the search engine.

_'Jobs in Osaka, Japan: Stylist'_

Koizumi Risa was the unemployed girlfriend of the elementary teacher, Otani Atsushi. She refused to stay in that embarrassing position for long.

_

* * *

_[A/N] - Thanks for reading. Chapter three in the works.


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N]: Hello, yes I'm back. Sorry if I made anyone worry. I took a break for the holidays and I didn't want to make an author's note as a chapter, creating false hope for an update. But never fear, my dear children! I have come bearing gifts!

Two things regarding the following chapter:

1) It may be a bit rushed. Sorry about that.

2) It is a little uneventful. I'm setting up for the rest of the story.

That out of the way, please continue!

* * *

Mimi's arms folded over her chest and raised one eyebrow at Risa. Koizumi had her hands in between her legs, trying to pull of a serious expression, but failing from nerves.

"And what on Earth makes you think that I'd want to help someone like you?" she asked, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Because you're a great model and I could help dress you so it would flatter your thin figure."

She smirked. "Yes, I know, I have pretty much the best body out of all our other mod-" she froze and then slammed her palms against the diner's tabletop. "Don't try to sidetrack me!"

"What do you mean?" Risa asked dryly, trying hard to hold back her amusement.

Mimi huffed, sitting back down, and crossed her arms again. "Forget it. I'm not talking to my agent for you."

"Mimi, please..." Risa moaned, falling forward over the table, groping for her. "I need a job...I'm a broke unemployed amazon that needs to be able to stand by Otani's side..."

"You aren't worthy to stand there anyway," she said with a scoff. "I don't like your attitude. If I had to lose to someone, I'd rather it be someone who doesn't give up so easily."

Risa clawed for her. "Mimi-chan...Mimi-sama..."

"Stop your whining!" she stood up, clapping her hands over her ears. "You'll infect me with your pathetic-ness!"

"Miiiiimiiiiiii..."

She slamming her palms on the table. "Whatever! Fine, I'll help to stop your annoying whines!"

"Mimi-chan is so kind to those in poverty..."

"Don't remind me," she said scowling down at Risa who clung to her legs. She looked up at her savior with teary sparkling eyes.

_"HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY?! GET OFF!"_

_

* * *

_"Otani!" Risa cried, swinging open the front door and shaking her umbrella dry. "I talked to Mimi! She said she'd-"

She froze in her sentence as she noticed Sakura sitting at her kitchen table. She and Otani both looked in surprise at her outburst.

"Oh, Koizumi," Sakura said with a smile and put down her coffee cup. "I was just discussing lesson plans with your boyfriend."

Risa's face flushed as she looked over at Otani. He blinked at her.

"What were you saying?"

Risa put down her bag hesitantly and stepped forward, shutting the door.

"She's going to talk to her agent for me. She's going to put in a good word for me."

"That's good," he said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"It was nothing," she said closing her eyes and waving his comment away.

"Don't be so cocky," he said tonelessly.

"I deserve it," she replied in the same tone.

Sakura laughed loudly and they both looked over at her.

"You two are hilarious! Like a comedy-duo!"

Risa watched her laugh, noting how cute she was. Maybe alone time between her and Otani was not a good thing. He might be captured by her womanly demeanor and wonder why he was with an uncute girl like Risa.

"Maybe we should finish this later?" Sakura said, placing her laptop in her bag.

"No, it's fine, we can finish now."

"No, no, your girlfriend probably wants some alone time with you to celebrate. I'll leave now," she stood, smiling at Risa whose face turned red.

"Sorry for the trouble," he said holding the door open for her.

"No trouble," she waved away his comment. "Goodbye Koizumi! Congratulations."

"Oh...em...yeah, thanks."

Okay, maybe Sakura wasn't the kind of woman to steal someone's boyfriend...but she was really nice and cute...still a possible threat.

The door closed at Otani turned around, putting his hands into his black jeans.

"Alone time, huh?" he said, his cheeks red.

"Em...we don't...I didn't say..."

He stepped in front of the kitchen chair where she sat and, with one hand in his pocket, the other on the back of her neck, leaned in for a long kiss. Whatever she was planning on saying was lost and she closed her eyes, leaning forward.

"Alone time...isn't bad," he said in a voice that made Risa's stomach tighten. It was when he adopted this tone that all amusement and teasing went out the window and the mature romance between them came forth.

"Don't you have lesson plans to finish?" she asked.

"They can wait," he muttered, his cheeks flashing red. She laughed slightly.

"You're a procrastinator."

"Don't laugh," he said seriously, flushing slightly. She blinked at his seriousness and he took advantage of her surprise.

* * *

Risa woke up spread-eagled on the bed, dried drool on the side of her face. Her arm was over her eyes, shielding light, her leg completely over Otani's knees. She looked to her left and found her naked boyfriend in the same position, his leg falling off the side of the bed.

This would be the reason why they purchased a king-sized bed. Needless to say, they were not one to stay in one position during the night. They fidgeted so much!

She rolled off the side of the bed and, after showering, put on one of her most stylish outfits. Once she pinned her hair up at the top of her head, she leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before crossing the room to leave.

"Koizumi?" Otani asked in a groggy voice, sitting up. "Where are you going?"

His eyes opened wide as he took in her appearance and she turned around.

"I'm going to go meet Mimi at her modeling agency."

"Okay..." His mouth tightened as he surveyed her again, wishing she didn't have to get dressed so soon in the morning...or look so good right before leaving him.

She smiled and struck a heroic pose.

"Sexy, huh?"

He flushed and flipped to his side, throwing the covers over his face.

"It's so gross, I'm gonna die."

She huffed.

"I'm leaving," she declared.

"Oh, just so you know. Sakura is coming over again today. School starts next week and we have to prepare."

Risa turned around again, her face troubled.

"She's coming over again?"

"Yeah, we'll have to do it a couple of days in a row...we aren't ready yet..." he sat up, pulling the covers back. He surveyed her expression. "We could do it somewhere else, or when your home...if you're uncomfortable."

She considered that option for a moment and then smiled it off, Otani didn't like the jealous type.

"No, no, it's fine," she waved it away and then blinked. "Sakura sure is nice, don't you think?"

"Sure, she'll be a good assistant."

She pondered his response. "You guys will have to spend a lot of time together, won't you?"

His expression changed.

"Jealously looks good on some, not on others."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" she asked, furious. "I'm not jealous!"

"Your too easy to read, Koizumi," he said and gestured for her to come closer. She did so reluctantly and he got on his knees, pulling her in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Risa's eyes went wide, flushing at his naked state.

"It's business, Koizumi. It's work. Don't worry about it."

"She's very cute though," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"You think?" he asked. "Maybe your right. Maybe I should consider her more than a coworker..."

"You aren't funny."

He fell backwards.

"Geez, you're such a burden," he sighed. Suddenly, she felt as if she was punched in the gut and tears prickled in her eyes. His little joke hit home for some reason and she left quickly.

"Eh? K-Koizumi?"

She slammed the front door close and hurried down the metal steps, rubbing the tears away.

She had been trying to find a job quickly for the past month, trying her best not to be an unemployed burden on him. She wanted to be a good girlfriend and someone who could stand proudly by his side, but he just confirmed her suspicion.

She was a real burden to him.

Suddenly, she pushed by a figure and nearly toppled over. She turned to see who it was and realized it was Sakura.

"Oh, I'm sor- Koizumi-san?" she asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

Risa gave a fake smile and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Sakura blinked at her. "I was just heading over to see Otani...but would you like to sit and chat first?"

'So nice,' Koizumi thought. 'Nicer than I was a couple minutes ago...leaving Otani worried and guilty...I'm such a bad girlfriend...'

"I'm a failure..." Risa moaned, tears spilling down her face like waterfalls.

"Ah!" Sakura cried in concern, wrapping an arm around her waist as Risa wiped away her tears. "Let's find somewhere to sit down..."

They sat on a nearby bench and waited until Risa's tears stopped.

"Koizumi-san...if me going over to your home while you are not there bothers you..."

"No, it's not you," Risa waved it away. "It's me...I'm...I'm a bad girlfriend."

"What?! Of course you aren't-"

"I'm just a burden to him."

"That can't be true," Sakura said in a determined tone and Risa looked over at her. She had a fire burning in her eyes that reminded Risa of...herself.

"I'm sure you are a great girlfriend. You're very funny and cute-"

"Lies," she said dryly.

"It's the truth!" she cried. "Otani is very lucky to have you!"

Risa looked at Sakura's raised fist and felt reassured.

"T-Thank you..."

"You're welcome," she smiled, patting her on the knee.

This woman...she was very like Risa. They had such a similar protectiveness of people they thought were good. Koizumi had been very needly lately...very burden-some.... She was unqualified for Otani.

But this woman.

She had Koizumi's personality and a womanly figure_ and_ was very girly_ and_ already had a job. She was very qualified.

It scared Risa.

"Um...I don't think Otani is well today. He seemed sick this morning. Maybe you should cancel for today."

"Oh is that so?" Sakura said in concern and pulled out her phone. "Maybe I should send a quick 'Get Well Soon' email...?"

"NO!" Risa shot forward and closed her phone.

"Hey-! What are-?"

"He's asleep," she fibbed, feeling quite low. "He needs his rest."

Sakura thought it over and then nodded.

"I'll go home first, then. Bye, bye."

Risa watched her walk away and she felt an uneasiness fill her gut.

If she acted like this any longer, Otani would surely get tired of her. This part of Risa was unattractive and bothersome.

She gripped her skirt as tears came to her eyes.

What if Otani got tired of her? What if he thought it was too much to have an uncute, needing, unemployed girlfriend? Sakura was so much better for him...

Would she replace Risa?

* * *

[A/N] - Ah, I hope that it wasn't too rushed near the end. I think the underlying foreshadowing was pretty clear, though, which is all I wanted to do in this chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N]: Hope that wasn't too long of a wait for...you...whoever you are. Seriously? Where did everyone go? *feels lonely* I usually hear back from a couple people, but lately its only been lovecomlove. Not that I don't love you to death for it lovecomlove. ;D

Well, to those who will read this when you get back from...wherever you are: enjoy!

* * *

Risa walked down the sidewalk away from Mimi's agency, her nerves still settling in her stomach. She didn't have the experience to know if the interview went well or not. She wasn't sure how she had qualified...

She looked up and realized Sakura was standing at a bench, a determined look on her face.

"S-Sakura...?" Risa whispered, embarrassed to see her after she had just lied.

"Koizumi-san, care to have lunch with me?"

Risa opened her mouth and then shut it, looking away. She nodded.

* * *

The silence was becoming unbearable.

Finally, Risa put her hands together and bowed her head swiftly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I lied about Otani! I'm a horrible person! I should be hit by lightening!"

"That's too much!" Sakura cried, holding her hands out to calm Risa down.

"I'm the worst kind of person!"

"Oh stop it already!"

Koizumi's face snapped up over her folded hands and was met with Sakura's angry expression. She sighed and sat back.

"You didn't have to lie to me. You could have just told me to come over after your interview. Why am I such a threat to your relationship? I haven't even made a move on him. He's my superior!"

'S-Superior...' Koizumi thought in her mind, picturing Otani posing heroically, his face having an annoying smug expression.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Sakura said, kindly. "We work together. That's it."

Risa saw the truth in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura...do you like Otani?"

She looked away.

"Whether I do or don't is not relevant. I won't try to break you and Otani up. You had him first and I don't fight dirty, but if you keep acting like this, you might just break each other up on your own."

Risa's mouth dropped, feeling as if she was just slapped in the face. _I knew it. She did like him._

"Ah...hm...you're right. I've got to stop feeling sorry for myself and just be the old me..."

"Exactly," she said, encouragingly. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, actually it's the opposite. I want you to be confident! Guy's don't like weak girls."

Risa nodded.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'm sorry I lied to you. I know it's unreasonable...but do you think you could plan with Otani when I'm home, too? I guess I really am the jealous type..."

There was silence and Risa looked up, seeing an unfamiliar expression on Sakura's face.

She stood up.

"Fine, but I'm disappointed that Otani's girlfriend turned out to be like this."

"Wha-?" Risa's began, watching Sakura walk out the door.

* * *

"Risa...what is going on? What happened to your fighting spirit?!"

"Nobu-chan...I really messed things up this time! I'm acting so jealous and Sakura likes him and I haven't found a job and Otani thinks I'm a burden and I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Breath, Risa, breath!"

She inhaled deeply and then let it out pitifully.

"Risa, I'll tell you this because you need to hear it, not because I want to hurt you, okay?"

She prepared herself for the worst.

"Stop being someone you're not. You've fought for Otani how many times? You fought getting together with him, fought with Mimi for him, for Miki**...What's so different about this Sakura?"

Risa pondered that question.

"It's not her I don't think...it's just, when I fought for him in the past, I had something to offer. Now it seems like I'm just taking away from him."

"Are you trying your best?"

"Am I...what?"

"You heard me!" Nobu-chan cried. "Are you trying your hardest to keep Otani yours?"

"Y-Yes, of cour-"

"_Are_ you?"

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"No. Nobu-chan, I can't fight! I have no confidence to fight!"

There was silence as Risa wiped away her tears.

"This does not sound like the Risa I know."

"Nobu-chan, not you too-"

"Call me back when you turn into my old best friend."

"Nobu-!"

The line went dead.

* * *

_"Sorry I ate before you. There is food in the refrigerator if you're hungry. You can wake me up if you want to."_

Risa dropped the note and tried to think where she could start to become confident again. To feel worthy to stand by Otani's side again.

The job. That should come first.

She felt a flicker of determination as she pulled her laptop toward her and typed away. She searched for an hour and a half until she had sent four emails including her resume to different agencies in Osako. She felt a bit satisfied and she pulled up her email before heading off to bed.

There was one from Mimi and Risa clicked on it eagerly.

_To: BAKA!!!_

_What did you do?! My manager said you were so stiff and nervous! Why be like that for an interview?! I knew it was impossible for you to be cute and charming, but why has it come to this?!! He says to only come back when you are more human!!_

_From: Mimi_

* * *

"Koizumi? Wake up, it's almost ten o'clock."

Risa lifted her head and saw Otani's face an inch from her own.

"You have drool on your chin," he stated tonelessly. "How uncute."

Risa wiped it off, flushing.

"Will you be staying here today? Sakura is here and-"

"She's here?" she asked, her spirits dropping even lower.

Otani's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're still in a bad mood then, I take it."

Risa crossed her arms.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Otani sighed.

"I'll be in the other room. You can come in, but try not to bother us. We're really busy."

"Why would I bother you?" Risa snapped. "Am I really that big of a hassle for you?"

"Wha-?" Otani began, but Risa stood and began to walk to the bathroom, angry.

"Forget it."

Suddenly, a hand clasped around her wrist. She turned to see Otani's concerned face.

"What's the matter?"

Koizumi hid her face behind her hair.

"Nothing..."

"Why are you lying to me?" Otani was mad. "You've been acting so strange lately. It's been bothering me that you're upset, but you won't tell me."

Tears sprouted in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, or let Otani see.

"Just go back to work."

"No," he said firmly and spun her around to face him. "Tell me. I'm not leaving here until you do."

Her eyes widened and she hesitated.

"I'm just...stressed."

Otani released her.

"This isn't about Sakura, is it?"

"Why do you mention her?" Risa asked angry he immediately thought of her.

"Because it's the only thing I can think of!"

"Well think harder!"

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

Otani's anger and shock filled his face and Risa regretted it immediately.

"Why not?"

"Just..." she felt like crying. "Just go back to work. We can talk tonight."

He hesitated for a moment and then left, shutting the door with gusto.

Risa showered and quietly left, feeling Sakura's eyes on her back.

Why Risa kept messing things up with her relationship with Otani was caused by many things. Stress, the job search, Otani's job, Sakura, and most of all, Risa's lack of confidence in herself.

"I'm falling apart," she whispered to herself and sat at the bottom of the metal stairs. She curled her knees up to her chest. This was all her fault.

"I don't feel like I can stand by Otani's side like this...I'm pulling him down now when he just started his new job. He doesn't need this...me right now."

Suddenly, raindrops began falling and she looked up at the sky. Dark gray clouds began swarming overhead and she stood, ascending the stairs back to her apartment. She'd wait until she had the chance to talk to Otani to sort things out. She couldn't go like this forever.

She got to the door and was about to open it when she heard Otani's voice.

"-getting a job. It's hard."

"She's very determined, though."

Risa leaned in, knowing full and well they were talking about her.

"I just hope that she gets one soon. It's putting a lot of stress on her."

There was a pause.

"You like her very much, don't you?"

"S-Saying such things..."

"What do you like about her?"

"How am I suppose to answer that?"

"It's very easy. Just give a list why you are in a relationship with her."

"Too...Too embarrassing..."

"Is she a good kisser?"

"What?! Why on Earth would you-?!"

"Is she very smart?"

"What nonsense are you-?!"

"Do you love her?"

"What the hell is this?! Some kind of test?!"

There was another moment of silence and Risa's heart thumped loudly. _Why couldn't he just answer those questions honestly?_

"I bumped into her earlier. She seemed very down. She called herself a bad girlfriend and lied about you being sick. I don't think she's very confident in herself right now. You should tell her something good about herself to boost her spirits."

"...Is that so?"

"She thinks she's a burden to you."

"Two out of three times, she is."

"Now, that's too harsh! She is your girlfriend afterall!"

"S-Sakura...I didn't-"

Risa turned around, hurrying down the metal steps, when she suddenly slipped on the slick stairs. There was a loud crash and she tried to lean against the railing to help her up, but her ankle twinged.

"K-Koizumi-san?"

Risa looked up to see Sakura at the top of the stairs, looking at her in concern. She rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay? Come on, let's get inside."

Risa felt lifeless as Sakura helped her up the stairs.

Otani's figure appeared at the landing, his face expressionless. He looked down at Risa's tears and he closed his eyes.

"I've got it from here, Sakura."

His arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist and got her inside.

"We can be done for the day, right?"

"Oh...yes. I'll see you tomorrow, then? First thing in the morning?"

"See ya."

She shut the door and he turned to her. Koizumi looked up, her hair messy, her eyes red with tears.

"So worrisome," he said lightly and Risa buried her face in her arms. The tears came quickly and her shoulders shook.

There was a sudden warm sensation on her ankle and she peeked over her arm. Her eyes became very wide as she saw Otani dab her ankle with a warm washcloth.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Sort of," she replied quietly.

"Let me get something to wrap it in," he said, standing and walking to the kitchen cabinet. Risa rubbed her slightly swollen ankle as he came back and began wrapping it in a white cloth.

"This should do for now."

"T-Thank you..."

There was a silence and Otani sighed sitting down.

"Koizumi, you know that Sakura and I are just friends right?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Yes...I know."

"And you know that I don't care that you have a job or not? I'll keep supporting you until you do find one. I know you're trying your hardest."

Tears came unintentionally.

"Otani," Risa spoke in a low voice. She bit her lip to keep it from wobbling. "I think...I think..."

"What is it?" he asked, sitting forward.

She was quiet again, trying to put on a strong face.

"I...I think..."

"Spit it out will you?" he said, standing and putting his hands on his hips. She looked up at him and he realized she was crying. His eyes grew wide, his mouth falling open. "K-Koizumi..."

"I think you should break up with me."

There was silence.

Then anger.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, furious.

"I mean, I think you should break up with me," she said it again, her gaze falling back to the floor.

He glared at her, both angry and confused.

"Why are you leaving that decision up to me? If you want to break up, just say it."

She bit her to keep from whimpering. She closed her eyes and lowered her head further.

"L-Let's break up!" she cried and his eyes widened, his eyebrows knotting in...confusion? Or sadness?

"Why?" he asked sounding mildly curious. It was confusion.

"I'm...I'm no good," she said in a shaky voice, her facade falling away. She saw him shove his hands into his pockets and turn around. She looked up.

"Fine," was all he said and turned to their bedroom, slamming the door.

Risa felt pain gripping her heart tightly. Her world started to fall around her and she put her face in her hands as she started crying.

Loud, miserable, broken sobs. She fell to the floor on her knees.

It had been so easy. He had taken it so well.

Good.

It would've been so much harder to do if he had fought for her. But then again...

Why would he?

* * *

[A/N]: I know most of you are getting quite fed up with Risa at this point. Good. That's how I intended it. (BWAHAHA.)

Please continue to read, though. It will get better from this moment onward!

Thank you for reading!

**Note**: Miki is a character from my story Bases. You can read if you're interested, but it's not necessary to understand this part.


	5. Chapter 5

[A/n] : **Edit: **I'm so sorry!

For some reason, it may have been a saving error, chapter five was cut off before any of the good stuff happened! Thank you to you poor souls who reviewed, being polite about something that ended nonconclusively. Your fingers must have been bleeding typing such lies, saying you liked it.

So take two: chapter FULL chapter five.

*eyeroll*

Yes, I am such an idiot that I didn't double check until the day after. I'm...I'm sorry. *smacks self*

* * *

Koizumi woke up the next morning and immediately noticed two things. One, she was in an hotel room. Two, she was alone.

'That's right,' she thought to herself. 'I broke up with Otani.'

She sat up and felt a heavy feeling of depression in the pit of her stomach. What has he doing right now? Working with Sakura? Still asleep? Was he happy now?

Risa rubbed her rapidly tearing eyes and then wrapped her arms around her knees, thinking to herself that she was right. Her desicion was valid.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on her door. Standing like a zombie and approaching the door, she opened it and was immediately knocked down.

"What did you _do_?!"

"S-Sakura?" Risa exclaimed, falling backwards. Sakura stood over her, angry and determined.

"Why did you break up with Otani?!"

Risa's mouth opened and closed and then she looked away.

"This is none of your business."

"Like hell!" Sakura cried as Risa stood and straightened her clothes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, we're going to talk about it!"

Sakura marched into the hotel room and stood an inch away from her nose.

"Why would you do that to him? Right when he just started his new job?"

Risa crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, doesn't it? So then why _did_ you break up with him?"

Risa blinked and her composure slipped.

"He doesn't...I'm not able to stand by his side like this. This job situ-"

The slap that interrupted her came hard and fast against her cheek and she toppled over.

"What the- ?!" Risa began, but froze when she saw Sakura's fierce expression.

"Koizumi-chan," she said in a low, threatening voice and Risa swallowed. "Otani needs you now. He needs support from his girlfriend. He's nervous and scared for his new job and you dumped him when he needed you most. You've been complaining about your own job situation that you've neglected to notice Otani's apprehension about _his _own job. I've never met anyone so selfish."

"S-Selfish?" she said slowly, rubbing her redding cheek.

"I'm done with you," Sakura said in a light-hearted voice. "So either get it together, or leave Otani alone forever. Bye-bye."

She marched out the way she came and slammed the door, leaving Koizumi's eyes wide and heart beating loudly.

Leave Otani alone forever?

* * *

Otani ruffled his hair as he prepared his lesson for his first day of school. Nervous didn't cover what he was feeling now that the day was so close.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, looking up to the clock on the wall. It was eight-thirty, which made Sakura late. He was not nearly prepared enough.

There was a knock at the door and he leaned too far back, falling backwards on the kitchen floor.

"Geez..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "One second, Sakura!"

He opened the door.

"What's with that?" Risa asked, a sour expression on her face. "You were expected Sakura, huh?"

Otani's expression was stony.

"What do you want?" he asked shortly.

"Ah, em..." Risa rubbed the back of her neck and her heartbeat was thudding loudly in her ears. "I just wanted to...em..." she fumbled for an excuse. "To...get my bunny bath fountain!"

Otani raised an eyebrow and Risa's smile faltered, then fell.

"I came to see how you were."

He turned away from her.

"I'm fine," he shut the door.

Well, he _tried_, if her hand didn't stop him.

There was a moment of silence.

"Let go," he snapped lowly.

"No."

"I said I'm fine so you can- !" he said exasperatedly, turning to face her, but stopped when he measured her expression.

Tears slipped down Risa's face, her mouth wobbling.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, rubbing her eyes. "Don't break up with me!"

"What?!" he cried. "You broke up with me!"

Risa's hands went to his shoulders.

"Take me back then!" she cried desperately.

His shocked face slowly turned to anger.

"Why should I do that?"

Risa fumbled for words.

"Because I'm really really sorry!"

"No," he replied, turning to her. "Why should I date you again?"

"Because I love you," she continued, confused. His expression wasn't satisfied.

"Wrong again. Why should _I date you_? Give me reasons."

Risa's mind reeled. _You shouldn't, I'm no good. I can't stand by your side. I have no confidence. I'm bringing you down._

She shook those thoughts out of her head.

"Well..." she began slowly. "I'm supportive."

"And?" he encouraged.

She blinked and looked down.

"I'm nice and funny...I make you laugh. I like all the same stuff you do..."

"True..." he said, nodding, rubbing his chin. "But I'm not sure I'm convinced."

"I'm dependable and loyal and will stay by your side."

"You described a golden retrevier!"

"Did you just call me a dog?!"

"You called yourself a dog!" he exclaimed, laughing and Risa clubbed him over the head. knocking him to the floor.

"Why would I call myself that?!" she cried, her cheeks pink.

He smiled up at her, leaning back on his hands.

"Back to your old self, then?" he asked and Risa opened her mouth to respond, but instead she closed it and nodding, smiling.

"Yep."

"That's good then," he replied and then his tone went dry. "Now help me up."

"So lazy," she said carefreely and bent down to reach his hand, when he leaned forward and kissed her.

He stood up quickly, leaving her frozen, crouched down with one hand extended.

"Don't ever put me through that again," he said sternly, his face red. Risa's hand twitched and then she bolted upward.

"Did Otani-sensei miss Risa-chan that much?" she asked, clasping her hands under her chin, swaying her hips, a flower bouncing from the top of her head. "My, my! If Otani-sensei says such things when I come back, maybe Risa-chan should leave more often!"

His expression made her end her joke quickly.

"So...em..." she began again, sitting in a chair at their kitchen table. "How is work coming along?"

He shrugged.

"Fine. School starts tomorrow, so Sakura's coming over again..." he glanced over at her. Risa's eyes were glazed over, trying not to be that old jealous hag she'd been for the past few days.

She shook her head. "Of course! Well, that's fine. I'm going to be...you know..."

He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up uncomfortably.

"Koizumi, you don't have to be embarrassed about this. As long as you're trying your hardest, I'm fine with you not having a job for now."

Koizumi opened her mouth, about to say something negative, but then paused, thinking. She closed her mouth and then nodded slightly.

"Okay," she said in a small voice and Otani smiled at her trying harder to be more positive.

"Sakura is coming over soon," he said in an emotionless voice. "You can stay in the kitchen with us while we work. If you'd like." and then he grinned devilishly. "I know your jealous."

"Shut up!" she cried, her face red. "Who's jealous?!"

"You!"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

"Don't ask questions you don't want answered!"

"Your ego is too big for your little body!"

"What did you say?! I'll smack you!"

"Well..." came an emotionless voice from the front door. "I can see you two are back to normal."

Risa and Otani both lowered their fists and turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Risa cried out, rushing to her and clasped her hands in her own. "I wanted to thank you. I'm back to my old self, thanks to that punch," Risa smiled, tapping her jaw lightly with a closed fist.

Sakura gave a smile that didn't touch her eyes.

"Good. I did it for Otani, though," she clarified. "He needs you."

"Who needs who now?" he asked angrily. "I don't need- WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT A LOST PUPPY?!"

Risa smirked with two buck teeth and dodged Otani's fist with a squeal and hid behind Sakura.

"Save me Sakura-chan, Otani-sensei is too mean..."

"Who gives a golden retriver the right to call others a lost puppy under their breath?!"

"I didn't do that!"

"Excuse me!"

Risa let go of Sakura's shoulders and stepped back in shock at her outburst.

"S-Sakura?" she asked a little frightened.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry," she said. "We've just got a lot of work to do, Risa."

"Oh...okay."

She sat down at the table and Otani glanced at me and then followed suit.

"You can stay in here, if you'd like," he said.

Risa laughed weakly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, no, that's okay...I'll just-"

"Stay," he said in a voice that was both carefree, yet commanding.

Risa opened her mouth to protest, but she smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay. I'll just...I'll go work on my laptop then."

Otani nodded at her and when Sakura looked down at some papers, he smiled at Risa. She smiled back and then opened up a search engine.

She couldn't help but wonder for the look on Sakura's depressed face, and she knew the reason behind it was Otani asking Risa to stay in the kitchen. Risa watched in the corner of her eye how she would lean in close to Otani and laugh and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear flirtatiously. Risa watched as Sakura flirted with her boyfriend and she was jealous.

But no matter.

Risa smirked and turned back to the computer screen.

Risa was back.

And Otani was hers.

She would not lose to Sakura.

* * *

[A/n] : Again I'm sorry about that. I dunno what happened!

I didn't rush into everythings okay again. I tried to keep Risa's insecurity there, but also show that she is trying to be more positive. Hopefully it comes across not rushed! ^_^

Thanks for reading (again).


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N] - Hello again fellow Lov*Com fans. (: I hope ya'll haven't been too impatient.

I didn't expect the gap between the last chapter and this one to be so big! But over spring break I had an unprecedented knee surgery and then I had a huge graduation project I had to complete. YIKES!! I can't wait to graduate. .

But anyway, here is a new chapter of Worth. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

This chapter could possibly be called a filler to lighten the mood, but it's a necessary transition because it was so heavy and I need to show Risa's progress! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Risa! Risa! Risa!"_

"Huh? WHAT?!" Risa stood up in the middle of a field of snow. "Where am I?!"

"_Risa!" _Otani's voice came.

"Otani?" she called out, spinning around to find him. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a small rabbit with the head of her boyfriend hopped out from under a snow covered log.

Risa shrieked and fell backwards.

"Wh-Why're you like that?!"

The rabbit hopped on her stomach.

"_Risa! Wake up! Feed me!"_

"I _did_ feed you! I made you dinner last night! It's your fault you didn't eat it!"

_"Risa! Feed me! I'm wasting away!"_

"Wait…did you say wake up?"

_"Risa! Risa!"_

"Wha-?!" she cried, pointing her finger at him. "You never call me Risa!"

The rabbit broke out a toothy grin before coughing up a hairball on her stomach.

"Noooooo~!"

"Ouch! Koizumi!"

Risa blinked and realized she had fallen asleep at her computer. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at her short midget boyfriend and his pissed expression.

"S-Sorry," she said and rubbed her head. "I had a horrible dream."

He smiled at her.

"It's okay. It's all fine. I love you and that's all that matters."

Blush erupted in Risa's face.

"What are you saying?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck. "Jeez…"

"I love you, Koizumi. I want you forever…and always. You're the only one for me. I'm no good without you."

"What are you _saying?!_" she asked with different emphasis. "What's the matter with you?"

He smiled at her. "I'll meet you in our bedroom…"

He turned around and Risa screeched upon seeing a white fluffy tail attached to his butt.

* * *

Risa woke up with a sharp intake of breath. She sat up and sat there for a moment. Then pinched her arm.

"It's real life again…" she said, tears pouring down her face with a relieved grin. "I thought I was going to have a rabbit boyfriend forever."

She was sitting up in bed, but she didn't remember ever leaving her laptop. The last thing she remembered was Otani and Sakura taking a long time talking about boring things and she laid her head on the table, watching Otani's professional demeanor. She hadn't seen him so serious since his finals at his University.

He must have carried her to bed.

A mental picture bloomed in her head of her long thin limbs tangled around Otani as he struggled to carry his girlfriend twice his height to bed.

She shook her hand through the thought, a pink blush covering her cheeks.

"Otani?" she called out and was greeted with silence.

"Oh," she said knocking her head with her hand. "He's working. It's his first day of work!"

Risa got out of bed, showered, and to boost her moods, she dressed in her most stylish outfit. It was a kaki pair of short overalls over a big white ruffly blouse. She tied her hair back in braids and pulled it up in a messy bun at the top of her head. After a couple accessories and high heels, she looked in the mirror and wondered why she couldn't get a stylist job. She knew how to dress herself and what looked good on others…

She sighed and grabbed her bag before heading into town.

Risa walked around the shopping district near her house and decided to buy a juice.

She sat under an umbrella at a table and sat back with her elbow on the table. It was hot today and she fanned herself with her hand.

Suddenly, she realized there was a group of guys staring at her. She jumped and ran a hand through her hair.

"Jeez…do I have anything on my face?"

She looked back up and noticed they were still staring. One man with a hat whispered something in another guy's ear and the man nodded and began walking toward Risa.

"Eh…" Risa began and looked around for help. There was no one in sight.

"Hey there babe," the one with the hat called out. "You wanna come play with us?"

"Eh…no, I can't, I-" Risa began and noticed they walked right past her. "Eh?!"

She turned around and saw a short cute girl smiling at them.

Risa's face turned to an expression close to the time when Otani first kissed her.

"Wooow~ what a pretty girl!"

Risa turned around to a middle-aged woman who was covering her mouth.

"I know she's really cute, isn't she?"

"Oh…no sweetheart. I was talking about you!"

"Ehhhh?!" Risa stood. "Me?"

The lady nodded, unsure now.

"So you think I'm stylish? Do you think I could be a stylist?!" Risa gripped the front of the lady's shirt.

"I- well- yes…I suppose!"

Risa melted to the bench again and felt like crying.

"Thank you, kind woman."

"Somebody help me!" she cried out, running away. "Someone escaped from the mental ward!"

Risa sat there for a moment, feeling a boost of inspiration surge through her.

With a determined expression, she pulled out her cell phone.

It rang.

"Mimi-chan?"

* * *

Mimi had been angry at first, saying that she was giving herself a bad reputation by asking her boss to give her another chance.

"Why would I recommend you again?!" she asked. "You did so horribly last time! I don't wanna!"

However, as Risa persisted, using flattery and tears, Mimi gave in and asked her boss. She emailed Risa back a moment later and said that she could come in the next day.

Elated, Risa bought a new outfit for the interview.

She just finished putting away the outfit when her cell phone rang.

She flipped it open and found it was from Otani.

_"I'll be home later tonight around seven-thirty. We have a staff meeting and some coworkers wanted to go out for a drink. Don't worry about dinner, I'll bring something home. -Otani."_

Risa's heart fell for a moment, but mentally slapped herself. She wasn't this needy jealous girlfriend anymore.

_"Otani-sensei I understand. But don't bring food home, I've got a surprise~ fufufu! -Risa-chan."_

She tied an apron around her waist and set to work making dinner. She was determined to be a better girlfriend. A second later she received an email.

_"Are you an idiot or something?" _

Risa laughed to herself and set to work.

* * *

"What's this?" Otani asked, pulling on his tie. Risa gulped and scratched the back of her neck.

"Hahaha! Well, I thought you'd be tired after a long day! Plus," she grabbed her bicep, clenching the other hand in the air. "You need nutrients from my delicious meal to grow big and strong!"

"Was that a crack on my height?" he asked dangerously.

"Fufufu~! Of course not. Sit sit!"

Risa got his chair to help him sit.

"So if this meal is supposed to make you big and strong, I'm guessing you're not eating, right?"

Otani went to sit and Risa pulled out the chair from under him. He crashed on his fanny.

"What was that for?!"

"Who're you to say that about me?"

"You did it first! Jeez! My ass is killing me!"

"You're the pain in my ass!"

"Whoever asked about your ass?"

Risa's retort was lost as the corners of her mouth twitched upward. Otani's anger too slipped a degree and his eyebrows pinched together in amusement. Soon they were both laughing, Otani spread out on the ground, holding his stomach; Risa using the chair to support her.

_"Yo. This is the real deal. You've got mail, punk."_

Otani wiped his eyes and reached into his pocket for his phone. He flipped it open and looked at the screen.

Risa found herself the only one laughing and she stopped, looking down at Otani.

"Ota-?" she began, but froze as she saw Sakura's name on the screen.

Otani smiled, shut it, and stood up.

"You ready to eat?" he asked. He sat down and picked up his chopsticks.

Risa uneasily sat in her chair, taken aback.

"Y-Yeah. I'm ready."

She held her tongue as Otani ate and she slowly filled her plate.

She shouldn't ask about it. She was only now getting back to normal; she shouldn't go back into her old jealous ways to ask him about it.

"Hmm...this is too good. You sure you cooked this?" Otani teased, but didn't get a response out of Risa. He looked over to her staring off into space, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

She jumped and realized he was staring at her skeptically.

"Oh! What? Yeah, I had a nice day."

"I didn't ask you that."

"O-Oh. What did you ask?"

Risa tried to avoid his stare as she took a big bite.

"Wow~! This is really good!"

"Koizumi."

"Eh? What's the matter? You don't like it?"

"I already said I did!"

Risa found Otani red in the face.

"Why're you angry?" she asked him. "If anyone should be angry, it should be me!"

"Why would you be angry?!"

"Why are you emailing Sakura, huh?" she asked standing. Tears slipped down her face quickly and she felt the claustrophobia setting in again as the feelings of jealousy crushing her.

"She told me that she thinks we did well today in class!" he shouted. "I'm tired of you acting like this!"

"I'm tired of _feeling_ like this!" Risa cried, putting her face in her hands. Sobs wracked her frame.

Risa expected him to wait till she calmed down to comfort her, but he suddenly stood up and stormed to their bedroom.

"Why do I even bother?" he shouted, seriously angry and Risa stood there alone at a table full of food. There was a loud _slam!_ as Otani shut the bedroom door with unnecessary gusto.

Risa sat down at the table and listened to the wall clock ticking.

The only source of light was the three candles that Risa had lit in the middle of the table and she watched as the flames danced on the wick.

Otani was tired of her. He had had enough of this Risa and she couldn't do anything about it. She was so jealous and had so little self-confidence that she couldn't even be herself anymore. Otani was dating someone he disliked and if she didn't change soon, he would leave her.

Risa rubbed her eyes and blew out the candles.

She stood and walked to the bedroom.

Otani was in the bathroom and didn't hear her enter. She changed into one of her skimpier pajamas and laid down above the covers, curling into a ball. She watched the light under the bathroom door, waiting for it to go off.

The door creaked open and Otani, wearing a white tee shirt and basketball shorts, stopped in its frame, looking down at Risa. She looked up at his worn out expression and she sat up folding her legs.

Without a word, he came closer and stood by the nightstand, watching her.

She reached out for him with pink cheeks and gripped the front of his tee shirt. Pulling him close, she lifted her head to kiss his lips.

When she released him, he had a drained expression.

"I can't figure you out."

Risa nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"I know you are. Let's just forget about this. You've been doing better before tonight."

Relieved, Risa nodded with tears in her eyes and Otani crawled onto the bed.

He held her as she put her head on his stomach and tears came on their own.

"This is no good," she laughed into this belly. "I'm never going to make progress if I keep crying." She sat up and tapped her forehead with her fist. "I can't keep doing this."

"You don't have to force yourself to be strong," Otani said, putting an arm behind his head. "Don't force yourself for my sake."

Risa's façade fell quickly after this and sat in silence. They both looked at each other and it wasn't until Otani sat up to kiss her that Risa felt more at ease.

He pulled her up beside him and got on his hands and knees to kiss her fully. It had been a while since they had kissed each other and even a longer while since they'd taken a ride on the Sin Express. Risa's face burnt at the thought.

"Otani, aren't you mad?" she asked as he freed her lips for a moment.

"No," he said simply and kissed her jaw.

"Why not?"

"'Cause," he said, his face becoming red.

"You're just going to forget about it?"

"Yes," he said, angry. "Stop talking."

He pulled away to look at her pursed lips and then he looked at her eyes which were pinched up in amusement.

His face flamed up and jumped off her.

"What's the matter with you? Jeez, you've got some nerve."

He pulled the covers around him and hid his fiery face.

"Sorry Otani, do you…?"

"Do what you want! Don't include me in it!"

She pouted.

"Fine. Just wondering…I'll just go take a shower then…"

She went to sit up when his hand went around her wrist. She looked over at his face and wasn't surprised to see it angry and red.

"No you aren't."

Her cheeks pinked and she smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Risa lay in bed with her face on sleeping Otani's chest. She looked up to his unruly hair messily covering his eyes slightly, his long eyelashes poking out from under his bangs. He needed a haircut, Risa thought, but smiled and kissed his cheek. He grumbled and rolled over toward her, his arm falling over her bare stomach, his face buried in her neck.

Risa's face erupted in flames, but couldn't help thinking how much different she felt right now than how she felt earlier that night. When she was completely alone with Otani, she felt weightless and special. However, when others were involved, especially Sakura, she couldn't help the jealousness that engulfed her.

She sighed and looked down at Otani's orange hair tickling her chin.

Even now, she couldn't help but feel unsecure. He was so special to her and she didn't want to share him. But then again, she felt as if he deserved better.

She ruffled her hair, irritated.

When would she stop feeling like this?

* * *

[A/N] - Well, I hoped ya'll enjoyed a little more Risa/Otani romance I added...for your benefit of course. ^_^ Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback. (:

The next chapter will be out faster than this one, I promise you that!

Scribbler Analysist aka the lady who complimented Risa's outfit. (: She reacted the same way I probably would've.


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N] - I think you've waited long enough. : ) A real author's note at the end of this chapter. But for now- please enjoy!

* * *

Risa blinked in the bright sun light and lifted her head. She looked up to see Otani still fast asleep, his mouth opened impossibly wide. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked at her curiously and they both cried out in shock and fell off the bed on either side.

"What were you doing?" They cried out in unison. They both stood up, rubbing their bodies from falling on the floor and then looked up at each other. Their faces broke out in flames as they discovered neither of them were clothed.

"My eyes!" Risa cried. Otani too was shielding his eyes.

"So incredibly pale!" he shouted, slipping on a pair of shorts.

"Look who's talking!" she retorted, pulling on a tee-shirt and sweatpants. They both avoided each others eyes and rubbed the back of their red necks.

For a moment, they just stood there. Risa glanced innocently up at the ceiling, her face pink. Otani ran a hand through his orange hair, shaking his head to remove unacceptable thoughts.

"Um..." he mumbled. "I need to get ready for work."

Risa shivered and nodded, feeling slightly jealous that he had a schedule.

"Okay. I'm going to... I'll shower when you're done."

He smiled and he turned around to see her looking at him, fumbling her hands together. He brushed past her into the bathroom.

"Koizumi."

"Hm?" she turned around and was startled when he gave her a quick peck.

"Good morning," he said and shut the door behind him.

After a moment of shock, Risa gave a big goofy grin and turned to go to the other room when she caught her reflection in the mirror.

"EEEK! Why must I look like this in the morning?" she cried, poking her red eyes and birds nest of hair. Sighing, she dragged herself to the living room and plopped herself down in front of her laptop.

Suddenly, she brightened up.

_To: Idiot Koizumi._

_I don't know how a gigantic nuisance like you pulled it off, but my boss is going to schedule a second interview. This time there will be a test involved. Don't screw this up!_

_From: Mimi-sama_

Risa's hand slammed down on the kitchen table, launching her to her feet.

"O-Oh-OTANI!" She exclaimed, sprinting to the bedroom, and knocking on the bathroom door.

"What is it?" he called.

"I have a second interview with Mimi-chan's boss!"

"Good for you. Now let me shower."

"Don't be so congratulatory," she mumbled and shook away Otani's...Otaniness. She had a second interview!

While dancing around the room, Risa heard Otani's phone go off.

"Otani! Your phone is-"

Risa stopped as she picked up her boyfriend's phone.

_Are you running very late? It's already seven o'clock and you usually get here around six-thirty. I bought you breakfast to hurry you up. ( : -Sakura_

"What is it?" Otani asked as he opened the door of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Um...nothing," she mumbled as a fire lit in her eyes. "Do...do you want me to make you breakfast?"

Otani shrugged.

"No thanks, I'll get something on the way."

"It's already seven o'clock. You usually get to work around six-thirty right? If I make you breakfast, will it hurry you up?" Risa repeated angrily. Wasn't she the girlfriend of Otani?

"It's already seven?" Otani cried. He checked the clock and his face turned blue. "Wahhh! I'm late!"

Risa ran into the other room and hurriedly toasted some bread and got jelly out of their cabinet. She cracked two eggs in the frying pan and tried to cook breakfast as quickly as possible, but Otani stormed right past her.

"Eh? Otani! Wait! Your breakf-"

"Sorry, I don't have time for-"

"Take the toast at least!"

He glanced at her frantic expression and hurriedly grabbed toast that sprung out of the toaster.

"Thank you...Risa. And good luck with your second interview."

Koizumi froze as she flipped the eggs and turned around just in time to see her boyfriend leave the house. She smiled and was glad to see he had noticed her improvement.

Sakura would not take Koizumi's place. She was sure of that.

Effort one (Breakfast): Success!

* * *

"What sort of accessory would you add to this outfit, Koizumi?"

Risa stood in front of Mimi's boss and his assistant and contemplated the third mannequin she'd have to dress. The outfit consisted of a black graphic tee and a short kaki miniskirt. Then she looked down at the accessories on the table.

So far, she had been a nervous wreck and rambled constantly.

"Well, if she were going out- or- or- he," she fumbled. "But not like a guy would wear this- but I shouldn't judge! If it were a guy he could be a crossdresser, don't you think? But that would be weird wouldn't it? Eh...ehehee..."

She glanced at her interviewers and imagined their hair sticking up everywhere, sweatdrops on their faces. She shook her head and turned back to the table.

"Oh...kay...well, if this were a woman...or a crossdresser," she said, with a hopeless smile, "I'd add, this jacket-"

She picked up a navy blue band jacket with gold fastenings and dressed the mannequin.

"These shoes..."

She picked up a pair of chunky high heels that wrapped around the whole ankle and fell sideways over the outside of the foot.

"And..." she as she glanced at the jewlery, nothing necessarily popped out at her. She looked up at the interviewers and got the feeling she had blown it again. She sighed. "And I wouldn't add any jewlery."

"Why is that?" the assistant asked and her boss stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Risa glanced at her model who she had just dressed.

"I don't feel like it would add anything extra to the outfit. It looks complete as is."

"If you had to add one piece of jewlery, what would you add?" she asked.

Koizumi picked up a small gold braclet with a tiny lightening bolt on it and latched it to her wrist, rolling up the band jacket's sleeves.

"I think this would be fine as well."

The assistant wrote something down in her notes and they both stood.

"Koizumi Risa, thank you. We will contact you in the next three to f-"

"No need. I have my answer."

Both Risa and the assistant looked at the boss in surprise and Risa braced herself for the news.

He broke out into a big smile and held out his hand.

"Congratulations, Koizumi. You're hired."

The words hit her like an oncoming train. She stood there as her soul floated upward to heaven.

"I'm sorry," she said dryly, a nervous grin on her face. "I just hallucinated. What?"

He laughed heartily and the assistant smiled politely at her.

"I wasn't so sure about you at first, Koizumi. You were too nervous and said things one normally would never dare say during an interview..."

"A-Are you serious?" Risa cried. "Are you joking with me?"

"No, of course not, I saw today real talent and a massive potential to become a fine stylist. Good work," he shook hands with Risa. "Shall I see you tomorrow at eight fifteen for orientation and training?"

"WAHHH!~" Risa cried out loudly, throwing her hands above her head and shook her new boss's hand with both of hers exuberantly.

"THANK YOU!"

* * *

Risa opened the door of Otani's classroom with gusto.

"-though if you do it like this, it will save you time and extra..."

Otani stood at the front of the classroom, chalk in hand, as he turned to his students that were all focused on the totem pole in the doorway. He turned and he looked shocked.

"K-Koizumi?" he asked, lowering his hand from the board. "What're you doing here?"

She stared at him, a trace of a former smile on her lips, and tears formed in her eyes. He noticed this and turned to Sakura who was watching angrily from her desk.

"Take over for me for a second, please. I'll be right back."

She stood and picked up the chalk he had dropped on the tray.

"Well, before we were just interrupted-" she began as Otani closed the door behind him.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, turning his attention to her. "Why'd you burst into my class? I could get in serious trouble you know-"

The tears leaked down her face miserably.

"I got it," she said breathlessly, emotion choking her. "I got the job!"

"Eh, you did?"

She broke down in tears and whined up at the sky.

"I have a jooooob," she moaned, her arms hanging limply by her side.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Otani said exasperadly. "Don't mix up emotions!"

"I was so scared!" she cried, rubbing her wet cheeks and hiccuped. "I thought you'd hate me soon..."

Otani looked up in surprise at his girlfriend.

"Congratulations."

She opened her eyes to see him looking serious.

He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her eyes.

"I didn't hate that you didn't have a job, but..." he admitted lowly. "I was really scared that you were losing everything about you. You lost your fire," he mumbled.

A moment of silence went by and Otani started sweating. He glared up at her.

"What kinds of things are you making me say? Get out of my head!"

She broke out into a wide grin.

"I love you the most, Otani!" she cried and grabbed him tightly, squeezing him.

"I'm dying!" he croaked, kicking his feet out wildly. "She's gonna kill me!"

All of the sudden, the door opened quickly, revealing a livid Sakura.

"Koizumi, stop it," she reprimanded. "We have a class going on inside!"

Risa's eyes widened. Since when had Sakura become so aggressive?

"A love triangle?" a passerby whispered to his friend.

"Those sort of things only happen in mangas, idiot."

"Yes, you're right..."

"Go to class!" Otani shouted at them and they sped off down the hall. Sakura glared at him.

"Would you like to get back to work or continue to get distracted by someone who has no idea what responsibility means?"

A blackish cloud slowly emerged over Risa's head and Otani took a step back. She reached out and grabbed the back of Sakura's hair.

"_What did you saaayyy?" _Risa moaned with an eerie ghostlike grin on her face. _"Repeat the things you've said..."_

"Sakura, Koizumi just got hired as a stylist," Otani defended. "And that's no way to talk to her."

Risa's eyes widened and Sakura's narrowed.

"We have a class," she hissed. "Let's go!"

Determined not to be defeated once again by her opponent, she grabbed the back of jacket, pulled him to her and gave him a long kiss. He pushed away and took a step back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?"

"See you tonight!" She cried and skipped down the hallway. She turned around slightly to see Otani walking into the classroom, rubbing the back of his red neck and Sakura was glaring her way.

Risa grinned an all-teeth grin and waved at her. Sakura shook her head and slammed the classroom door shut.

Koizumi's smile slipped off quickly and turned back to the door leading outside.

_"...distracted by someone who has no idea what responsibility means..."_

Risa knew about responsibility. She always took upon the responsibility to cheer up a friend when he or she was down, when there was a rival for Otani's heart, when she'd goof up..."

Maybe they weren't the biggest responsibilities, but she knew what responsibility meant.

Risa shook her head.

_"Don't let comments get to you; you aren't that Risa anymore. You're confident! And Otani stuck up for you!"_

"I wonder if she's getting fired up about something," the passerby murmured to his friend, pointing out Risa's raised fist and determined expression.

"You need to lay off the manga."

"Perhaps..."

"Get to class!" Koizumi yelled and they scampered off.

She smiled and looked up at the door at the end of the hallway. It was a bright and sunny day outside.

She skipped down the hall.

_Otani stuck up for me!_

* * *

[A/N] - I'm sorry for the delay. For the first time, in a long time, I got writers block. I forgot how awful it is! But I hope this chapter didn't show it. By the way, thank you so much for all the encouragement and lovely reviews I've received in the past month. They are so helpful and very very much appreciated! *blows kisses!* ; D

I'm working hard on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) - I know, I know! I was really busy, but no excuses! Please enjoy the final chapter of Worth! ( :

* * *

Otani stepped over the threshold and shook out his umbrella.

"It's pouring out there!" he shouted, tossing it to the side and wagged his head like a dog, sending water every which way. "What the hell is wrong with this sky? It was clear when I left school! And you won't believe…what's this?"

Otani stopped his rant and looked in the kitchen. Risa stood there, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Romantic dinner: attempt two!" she declared, doing a twirl, and spread her arms out wide, displaying her work.

Otani's blank face looked from her, uninterested in her performance, and then at the spread.

"You didn't have to do that," he said and Risa smiled.

"I didn't," she said pointing a finger up smartly. "But being the amazing girlfriend I am, I wanted to!"

"Yeah right," he snorted and Risa's face fell a bit.

"Was that too much?" she asked, a bit of her old vulnerable self resurfaced momentarily.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Just teasing."

She gave a slight unsure smile and then shook it off.

"Come! Sit, sit, and enjoy!"

Otani put down his briefcase and jacket. He loosened his tie as he neared the table and dropped into a seat at the end of the table.

"Hey, this looks good!" Otani said, his eyes widening as he picked up his chopsticks. Risa grinned broadly as she went to pull out her chair.

"But of course! I only prepare the best for-"

A shrill ringer interrupted Risa's declaration of love and she looked down. A smile broke across her face.

"Ah! It's Nobu-chan!" she glanced at Otani. "Do you mind if I take this for a moment?"

"Go ahead," he said through a full mouth.

"Nobu-chan!" Risa cried, stepping on the balcony.

"Risa!" Nobu's said and her familiar voice made her smile. "How are you? Sorry I missed your call."

"Nevermind, nevermind," Risa waved it off. She called to apologize to Nobu the other day, but she had not answered her phone. "How are you?"

"Fine! What about you and Otani?" she asked in a secretive voice.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

There was a pause.

"Well…how are you guys?"

"Oh, fine," Risa smiled. "I wanted to call and apologize for my behavior the other day. I wasn't acting like myself."

"It's fine! It's fine," Nobu reassured. "Yeah, Otani told me you were back to your old self. I'm glad."

Risa's eyebrows furrowed.

"You talked to Otani?" she repeated. "When?"

"Oh! Uh…um…yes. We spoke. He called me to check how Darling was doing."

"Oh…why didn't he just call him directly?"

"His phone is broken," Nobu said smoothly and hid her secretive smile. "Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I'm leaving shortly to visit a friend. I just wanted to make sure I talked to you."

"That's alright, I have dinner waiting. Goodbye, Nobu-chan!"

"Bye bye! Oh, and Risa?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me back tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Risa said a little taken aback. "Why?"

"Because I like to start my day off with a sexy little morning greeting from my best friend," she whispered seductively into the phone.

"_Are you stupid or something?"_

Nobu laughed and said her goodbyes. Smiling confusedly at the strangeness her friend presented in the conversation, Risa nonetheless liked hearing her familiar voice.

Snapping the phone shut, she sighed, and went inside to have dinner with her boyfriend.

* * *

"Are you tired?" Otani asked after dinner as he brought his plate to the sink. Risa yawned a bit before shaking her head.

"Just a little. Are you?"

"Not at all," Otani said strangely and Risa glanced at him.

"Are you alright, Otani?"

"I'm fine."

"You look a little pale," she commented in concern and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you ill?"

Otani slapped her hand away.

"Too worried," he said lightly. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," Risa huffed, washing the plates. Otani crossed his arms and leaned against the sink, looking as if he were in deep thought. "Did Sakura say anything after I left today?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yes," he said and rubbed his neck. "She wanted me to tell you that she wasn't angry that you came to see me today. She was angry because you interrupted the class."

"Oh," she said, pausing her scrubbing. "I didn't even realize…"

Otani gave a small smile.

"Hey, leave those," he said suddenly. "I want to go somewhere."

Risa looked up in surprise.

"What, now?"

"Yeah, come on."

She glanced at the pile of dishes.

"I'd rather do these now," she said, not wanting to wake up first thing to a pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Come on," Otani huffed. "We'll do them later."

"Can't this wai-"

"Nope," Otani closed a hand around her wrist, which was reaching for a pan, and tugged her toward the front door. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Our old school!" she said in surprise. "Wow, this brings back memories."

"It sure does," Otani said, his hands in his pockets, looking up at the building. "You wanna go up to the roof?"

She glanced at him.

"Can we? Isn't that trespassing?"

Otani shrugged.

"I'm a dangerous kinda guy. I like to break the rules."

With a blank expression, she said, "No one on this planet would believe that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, ascending the stairs to the roof. "I'm not always such a good guy…"

"Sure, sure…" she said, with a smile on her face.

On the roof, Risa had to cover her eyes in the bright setting sun. When her eyes adjusted, she lowered her hand and gave a bright, shining smile.

"Wow!" she cried again. "Look at this sunset!"

She ran to the fence and pointed up at the sky. She glanced at Otani who was trailing behind her slowly, his hands in his pockets. His face looked pale even in the orangish light.

"Eh? Otani, are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled strangely up at the sky. Risa turned back around and closed her eyes as the bright orange sunset warmed her face. She smiled and opened her long thin arms wide.

"Wahh~ This feels great!"

She sighed and opened her eyes, lowering her arms. She turned to Otani saying, "Otani, come try th…"

A quiet breeze ruffled her skirt as she looked down with eyes as round as saucers.

Otani had either shrunk…or…

He was on one knee.

Koizumi's heart stopped and shock paralyzed her. All the oxygen from her lungs was sucked away, as if a vacuum had closed over her lips, as she watched his hands fumbled for his dress pant pocket. Out of the pocket, he retrieved a small velvet box.

"Risa."

She sucked in a sharp intake of air as her first name came from his mouth.

He looked up and presented the box to her without opening it. He took a deep breath.

"When you first told me that you liked me back in high school…I was horrified and I rejected you," he recited in a voice that wasn't his own. Risa knew how much he hated voicing his feelings and emotions aloud, regardless how much he had grown.

"But even though I rejected you in such a way," he said, his face filling with blood as he recalled the 'bear curry' incident. "You didn't stop trying to win me over. You tried, and tried, even though I showed no interest. And after months of you fighting for me, I rejected you again."

Tears burned in Risa's eyes, but she couldn't blink. Otani's embarrassment seemed to reach a point where he had to collect himself. His face was the color of a tomato and he half-groaned, half-sighed as he tried to continue.

"When I finally began to realize that I…didn't find you so disgusting anymore," he said in his Otani way of saying 'I began to realize my feelings for you'. "It was basically too late. You had begun to heal and move on…and I know," he said and could not meet her eyes. His voice jumped up an octave in his colossal humiliation. "That asking you to wait for me was selfish…but when I asked, you fell asleep." He dryly added.

Koizumi's lips twitched upward, but she still could not blink. Two fat tears ran down her face.

"I told you back then," he continued with even more blush on his face. She couldn't even imagine the embarrassment he was holding back as he recited his speech. "That I was no good without you. And while I was at University, I…" he shook his head, remembering the memory. He ruffled his hair for something to do. "It was very hard for me to be so far away…but we lasted."

More tears fell from her eyes.

"We moved in together after that," he said and Risa noticed that his eyes were slightly red. She must have been dreaming.

Atsushi Otani was not tearing up because of her. He couldn't. That was not the Otani she knew and loved. He couldn't.

And yet he was.

"And the last couple weeks you doubted yourself and felt as if you weren't worthy for me…idiot," he added with a grumpy face and then he blinked down at the box. "You broke up with me."

Risa's heart broke into a million little pieces.

"I didn't say it earlier because it's so _damn_ embarrassing for me," he cursed in a high-pitched voice and if it were possible, his face grew even redder. "But it was awful. And I realized that not only am I still no good without you…," he said and suddenly his face, nearly catching on fire earlier, drained of all color. He continued in a hollow voice, "I never will be."

Otani glanced up at Risa with a slightly irritable face, as if she had forced him to propose in such a manner, as he revealed the ring contained within the box. For a split second, she had a flashback of him giving her a bunny ring. That seemed like ages ago as the box in Otani's hands exposed not an animated rabbit, but a small diamond ring.

"Koizumi Risa," he asked, his face draining of even more color as everything led up to this moment. He looked at her, not able to speak.

But he didn't.

Seemingly minutes ticked by as Risa's face slowly became less anticipated, and more irritable.

Otani's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to form the words, and Risa snapped.

"_Well_?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't be so damn bossy," he gasped, and his ghost floated upward toward heaven. "I just realized I'm asking this idiot standing before me to…"

"What did you say?" Risa demanded, her arms snapping to her sides, her hands in fists. "Of all the times to insult me-!"

"I'm working on it!"

"Just say it!"

"I-I…_can't_," Otani choked, his face paling even more. His eyes widened. "I'm gonna die!"

"You're too dramatic!" Risa snapped. "Is the thought of spending the rest of your life with me too hard to say aloud?"

"_Yes_!" he cried, standing up. "All well, I tried."

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled. "You can't that far and not ask me!"

"You don't understand!" Otani yelled back, blood rushing back into his face. "You can't possibly understand how embarrassing it is!"

"How is that embarrassing?" she insisted, her hands on her hips again. "You should be crying out of your undying love for me!"

Otani's eyes widened impossibly wide and his eyebrows angled impossibly steep in his disgust.

"_What did you say?_!" he squeaked.

"This moment is supposed to be lovey-dovey!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry it's not everything you hoped it'd be-"

"If you don't ask me-"

"What are you gonna-?"

"I will ask you myself!"

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"Atsushi Otani!" Risa declared. "Will you marry me?"

Otani stopped, his eyes huge. His mouth gaped open and Risa stared at him, anger in her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a deafening explosion and Risa saw purple, green, and red sparkles in the peripheral vision.

She turned, her anger diminishing, and gazed, transfixed as fireworks shot into the air, and burst in the sky. One after another, they shot into the open space and exploded in a multitude of fiery colors. Many spectators below the school stopped to watch the show.

She heard Otani sigh beside her and she turned to see his defeated expression, rubbing the back of his head.

"They were supposed to go off after…well you know."

Risa, her expression of shock, did not change as she watched the fireworks, and then back at Otani's face.

"You did that?" she asked, through numb lips. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well yeah. Koizumi," he ruffled his hair once again. "The man's suppose to ask…"

"Well, I asked you out from the beginning," Risa said, in her innocence. "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does," he said seriously. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Otani sighed, pulling out the small box once again. He watched her face as she looked at it, and he followed her gaze. A small smile spread across his face and he gave a laugh.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like," he said, and grinned at her. "The saleswoman had to help me."

She gave a disbelieving smile.

He looked at the box once again in amusement and then gave a sigh. He crouched down once again and kneeled next to Koizumi. Not wanting to mess up a second time, he touched her hand and went to hold it.

"Koizumi," he said, far more comfortable with using her last name. He swallowed down his embarrassment as he looked up into her face.

"Will you marry me?"

A second passed by as a small explosion erupted inside Risa's heart. She smiled widely and then cried.

_"YESSSSSS!" _She cried, throwing her hands up in the air. Otani fell backwards, the ring clattering away.

"Geez!" he yelled and reached for it before it could fall through the bars and down four stories. He turned his head swifly at her to glare fiercely, but instead of glaring, his expression turned to one of fright as Risa launched herself onto his lap, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Ack! Koizumi! Koizumi, get off!"

"I love you, Otani!" she cried into his shoulder. She pulled back shortly and gave him a kiss before hugging him again. His shocked face gave a squiggly smile as he pat her back awkwardly.

"T-There there," he said shakily, as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger. "Don't cry."

They stayed on the school rooftop as the sun set. They watched in childlike excitement as the fireworks began to speed up, grow bigger, and more vibrant. The finale was magical and Risa's head fell against Otani's chest, sitting on the ground next to him. Everything was perfect and there was no reason to stay any longer on the rooftop.

But they stayed.

Spending their first moments as fiancées in complete and utter bliss.

* * *

_"WAHHHHHHHHH!~"_

Otani rushed into the living room, panting.

"What is it?" he exclaimed at his fiancée.

Risa kicked her feet in the air on the couch, flowers overflowing from her aura. She held her left hand in the air and waggled her ring finger, admiring the trinket around it.

"I can't believe it!" She cried, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Say, when do you think you'll stop yelling?" He asked loudly, his face growing red. "Our neighbors have complained, you know!"

_'Our neighbors,' _Risa thought and more flowers bubbled around her. _'He grouped us together!'_

She clutched at her heart as her heartstrings pulled to the point of snapping. She screeched again and Otani was smushed against the way by all the flowers now.

"That's enough!" He yelled. "No more of this! And _too many flowers!"_

"You've stolen my heart again!" She cried, sniffing. "I fell in love with you again!"

"That should be impossible by now, don't you think!"

She sat up and laced her fingers together as if she were thanking the gods for the midget standing exasperatedly in front of her. Her eyes, wide as saucers, sparkled blindingly and her mouth was pulled down in a radical frown.

The maddened expression melted of Otani's face and he laughed.

"Such an ugly face!"

"Excuse me?" She cried, standing up, her hands clenched into fists by her side. "I'll let you know that was the face of pure love!"

"Then fall out of love! Too ugly!"

"Impossible! You are ugly!"

Otani stopped laughing and the look of a pure Casanova overtook his features. He smoothed his hair back, leaned back against the kitchen counter and pointed at her.

_"Impossible~," _He spoke in a deep sexy voice.

There was a second of silence before Risa erupted with out of control cackles.

"_What was that?" _She snorted, tears falling from her face as Otani grimaced.

"That was the face of pure _loooove_~" he mimicked in a silly voice.

"Fall out of love!"

"That's my line!"

Otani reached over and pinched her nose. Risa's face twisted into irritation and she pulled on his ear.

_Is it laughable?_

They shouted and then fell over in giggles.

_That two people of such radical heights…_

She stood up, towering over him, took two steps backward, and then jumped like a cat with its claws out toward him. He rolled off the couch before she could pounce on him, jumped to his feet, bumped into the coffee table, and fell backwards. She climbed over the table after him.

_That two people who behave so idiotically_…

Otani pinned down Risa's hands and smirked at her. She closed her eyes and their lips met.

_Would fall in love?_

* * *

(A/N) - I hoped you enjoyed it! I'd like to thank the following people for supporting me and following this story as it progressed:

lovecomlove : _**Thanks for sticking with me ;_; I love reading your reviews!**_

Lilamedusa

The Dark Knight's Revenge : **_I always enjoy your polite, constructive criticism!_**

Quixotic Quest : _**It's always a ****pleasure to hear from you. ( :**_

jleigha : _**Your reviews make me laugh, which in my opinion, is the best kind of reviewer! Thank you. ( :**_

Anime Writer2

LCfan : _**You're such a lovely reviewer! **_

PrincessOli

Priincezz : _**Girl, you know you've helped me so much...with Spanish. xD Haha, I hope you don't hate me for changing up the proposal scene a little! Thank you for everything!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and read this story. If you enjoyed it, you can check out my other stories, they're all LoveCom! xD

Until next time!

akaccino


End file.
